The Yodelnapper!
The Yodelnapper! (sometimes known as The Yodel Napper) is the third episode from the Larry-Boy Cartoon Adventures. Plot Larryboy is excited over the new Hula Heidi dolls, but Archie is less impressed considering Larryboy owns all the other Heidi dolls. Larryboy is devastated that the dolls are sold out, but Archie tells him that his favorite yodeler, Einger Warblethroat, is performing. However, the performance goes wrong when Greta Von Gruesome kidnaps Einger and takes him to her castle and demands the delivery of all yodelers. With the help of Archie, Larryboy sneaks into the castle under the disguise of a yodeler. There, he releases the trapped yodelers, but the group falls into a pit and are attacked by an army of Hula Heidi dolls. After defeating the dolls with the help of the yodeling Einger, Larryboy apprehends Greta Von Gruesome and she is arrested. The five rescued yodelers then put on a "Tribute to Larryboy" concert, yodeling the theme song. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus *Archie *Einger Warblethroat *Greta Von Gruesome *Mr. Snappy *Vicki *Lemon Twist *Bok Choy *Herbert and Wally (cameo) *Electro-Melon *Dark Crow *Scarlet Tomato *Bubblegum *Hot Tamale *Sweet Potato *Crazy Clay Monster *Mr. Mahoney (cameo) *Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir (cameo) *Toy Sheep *Ma Mushroom (cameo) *The Other Yodelers *Hula Heidi *Awful Alvin (mentioned) *Alchemist (mentioned) *Lampy (mentioned) Fun Facts Trivia *The list of things the super heroes listed. **Lemon Twist - Money **Scarlet Tomato - Fancy utility belts. **Dark Crow - Super sonic stealth planes. **Larry-Boy - The complete works of Einger Warblethroat on CD. *The audience member who shouted "C'mon, yodel already!" sounds like Scallion 3. *Larry read the interactive storybook version on The Doom Funnel Rescue! and The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. Remarks *The seating during the yodel event is somewhat odd. Archie was originally in the front, but he was then at the balcony with Larry. *This is probably the first time Larry develops a crush on Vicki. *Junior mentions on Awful Alvin, the Alchemist, and Lampy are in jail. But he forgot to mention Mother Pearl. **Speaking of Awful Alvin, his head appears as one of the audience crowds, despite being in jail. *The toy sheep is different in the Daily Bumble image. *The continuity for the seating is off: **Herbert and Wally are seen in the back, but Wally is also see next to Ma Mushroom. **Bob is seen on Vicki's right, but another character is seen on Bob's spot in a closeup. * During the Crazy Clay Monster scene, you can see two characters that look like a recolor of Bob without the hat. It's unknown if they are tomatoes or other fruits/vegetables. *Several websites state this episode was released in 1998 which is false. Goofs *During the scenes of the yodeling festival, you'll notice that the second character next to the beet on the balcony is headless. *The words on Greta's newspaper is missing when she was first reading it, but shows in the next shot. Inside References *This is probably the second time Larry created a monster by accident. *Larry-Boy's scream was reused from the previous episode. *Greta states "That's right!" when Larry-Boy discovers she's the "yodelnapper". *This episode states that Larry dressed up as a yodeler, considering he was a doctor that yodeled before. *One of the dolls LarryBoy uses to stop the clay monster is Miss. Pretty Pretty, Michelle's doll. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:The Yodelnapper! Category:2000s Episodes Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures